Post-CoHF
by mommysladybug
Summary: After the amazing resolution of CoHF, Alec is reading Magnus' journal and he gets a phone call that will change his life. Please review if you want more :) Thank you. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alec was sitting in at the Institute, seeing as his parents were still in Idris. He was currently reading the journal containing fragments of Magnus' past. He had been reading it for some time and still hadn't found the time to finish it. He had been interrupted and had to train with the other Lightwoods, Clary, and the new addition, Simon. Currently, the Shadowhunters were taking a "water break," meaning everyone was making out, except Alec, who was close enough to his on duty boyfriend just by reading the journal. A month ago, he couldn't even imagine how much closer he could feel to Magnus from reading about his past in his words. He had this weird feeling that Magnus was scared to tell him about his past, or let him read about it, for fear of Alec hating him the more he reads it. Magnus wouldn't let him read it while he in the same room. Alec felt the complete opposite. Magnus was telling him things that he hadn't told people before. He was finally being honest with Alec about who he was and where he came from. Magnus thought Alec would hate him for his past, on the contrary, the more Alec read, the closer he felt to him, the more he loved him for who he was. Alec was busy trying to finish the journal, when the Institute phone rang. He answered it in the most formal authoritative voice he could muster up after having read about what really happened in Peru. "New York Institute. This is Alec Lightwood speaking."/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello, Alec. This is the Consul. We need to speak," the deep, gravelly voice said through the speaker.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After the conversation was over, Alec hastily said, "Thank you, Consul. Goodbye." Then, he sat, frozen in his seat in a moment of shock. He blinked hard and went into the training room, effectively breaking up Jace and Clary's make out session. Alec turned to Jace, "I have to go for a little while. I need you guys to not get killed and take care of the Institute," he started walking away, but Jace had moved too fast and caught his arm as if to ask him what was going on, but Alec pulled away and stormed out of the institute.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He ran to the only place he truly knew as home and walked into the colorful apartment. He looked around the apartment only to find Magnus on the couch with his eyes closed. He decided he didn't want to wake him up, so he sat down in the chair next to his sparkly warlock. He sighed as he thought about what the consul had told him. spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Why now?/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He couldn't help but wonder what this meant for his relationship with Magnus. He blanched. What /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"did /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"this mean for his relationship with Magnus? How would he tell Magnus? How would he tell his siblings? He couldn't decline the Council's orders and he didn't really have a choice in the matter, did he? Did his parents know? Did they care? So many questions, and yet, here he was: sitting next to his /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"sleeping /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"boyfriend./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looks at his amazing boyfriend, even through all of their up and downs. spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Magnus looks so peaceful. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alec smiled at the thought. Magnus had his hair down and it looked wet, and yet there was still glitter all plastered all over him. Of course there was glitter all over him, he was always covered in glitter, no matter if he had just showered and scratched his hardest to get it all off, not that Magnus wanted to get rid of his glitter. Ever. Alec had even started finding specks of glitter on himself and he confronted Magnus about it, his only response was to grin and say, "Well, you are dating the fabulous Magnus Bane. Having sex with me has that price." And Alec had just blushed and walked away./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Now looking at Magnus, he was so naturally beautiful with his wet hair down, coming to about his chin, his perfect slanted eyes without the usual makeup, his smooth caramel skin without a blemish. Alec would be jealous, but he was too busy marveling at the beauty lying in front of him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-df738edb-2ea1-5e39-e275-327c64c420f4"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Alec?" Magnus' voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at Alec with his beautiful sleepy cat eyes and Alec melted. How was he going to tell Magnus what the Consul called about?span/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus looked up at the black haired, blue-eyed boy and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Magnus asked grabbing at his boyfriend's hand.

Alec tried to smile at him, and even he could tell that he failed. "I- we were taking a break and I- I missed you," he looked away for a moment because everyone can usually tell when he lies.

Magnus grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "You, my dear, are a terrible liar. Please tell me what is wrong."

Alec continued looking away. "It's nothing. Did you sleep well," he asked.

"I slept well. How did you sleep?" Magnus said pulling Alec into his arms.

"Fine," Alec replied and started sobbing.

"What is wrong? Please tell me what is wrong!" Magnus said in a hushed voice.

Alec buried his head in Magnus' neck and then spilled everything. "The Consul called earlier. He and the Clave want to send me to another institute. They want to send me to Los Angeles to train those kids. I'm sorry. I don't know what this means about us, or- by the angel, I can't leave you. I can't leave my family. I don't understand why they decided _now _to send me away."

Magnus just held him for a couple minutes and then said. "If you don't want to go then just tell the counsel you don't want to go." He said as he played with Alec's black hair.

Alec huffed what was supposed to be a laugh and replied, "I don't think they would like that very much. You know as well as I do that they could strip my marks. Besides, they do this to most 18-year-old Shadowhunters. It's like our education after training. But you saw what they did to Helen after the battle. They sent her away. They can send me away, too."

"Well then I will just have to move there with you." Magnus said happily.

Alec laughed humorlessly, "I can't just ask you to give up your life because of me."

Magnus gazed at his distraught boyfriend, "Alexander, you are my life."

Alec gave him an unhappy look, "What about your work?"

Magnus shook his head, "I can work from anywhere, darling. Warlock, remember?" He wiggled his fingers, as if to demonstrate. He smiled a little, but Alec still seemed ruffled. "Alec?"

Alec raised his head to look into his calm, concerned eyes. "Sorry. I- I'm fine. It just feels wrong to make you leave your li-"

Magnus interrupted him with a soft kiss, "Alexander, how many times do I have to say this? I can work from anywhere and you are the most important thing to me, so moving to California with you makes sense. And I love you more than anything, so I will work just as well there as I can here."

Alec sighed, "But what about being "High Warlock"?"

Magnus held his hand, "It means nothing. Besides, it was getting annoying anyways. These Shadowhunters and Downworlders and even Mundanes nowadays are so needy." He wrapped his arms around Alec and leaned closer to whisper, "I love you and I will follow you until the end of the world. I will be here with you until you don't want me to be."

Alec sighed a little in relief, a little still worried. But for now, he decided to let the relieved part take over. He tucked his face in the crook of Magnus' neck and breathed in the comforting smell. He murmured, "I love you, too. More than you'll ever know."

Magnus grinned, "Oh, I think I do, darling."

Alec smiled a little, "Are you sure about this?"

Magnus replied, "I am sure of us and this is a step for us, so we need to take it together. So yes, Alexander." He looked at Alec, who yawned, and grabbed his hand. Then, he pulled the Shadowhunter upstairs and into bed. Alec said shakily, "They want me to leave next week. I have to leave Jace and Izzy and-"

Magnus wrapped his arms around him, "Shh, darling. All will be well. We will get through this." He kissed Alec's forehead and stroked his raven hair. Alec breathed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to Magnus holding him and whispering promises that Alec knew he would keep at any cost.


End file.
